Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 66
Synopsis "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" In Gotham City, Woodrue receives a visit from John Constantine. Realizing that they are being watched by security, Constantine expedites his sales pitch. He offers Woodrue a bite of a tuber from Swamp Thing's body - thereby re-connecting him to The Green - in exchange for a promise. Meanwhile, in the Louisiana swamp, Abby Holland is depressed because of some insensitive words that Swamp Thing said. He had said that she is only human. Swamp Thing is at a loss, not knowing how to make her feel better. Eventually, he realizes that distracting her is not good enough. Simply, she is human, and he is an elemental - a practical god. Their physical relationship can never truly be consummated. Instinctively, he takes control of the flora in her intestines, and swims up through her blood stream straight into her brain, where he encounters her soul within the pineal gland. He decides that he will help free her troubled spirit, so that she can experience The Green. So long as he stays behind to house-sit her body, Abby can travel the Green unfettered by her human body. As Abby leaves, Swamp Thing gets used to the experience of being in control of Abby's body. At Arkham Asylum, Doctor Roger Huntoon watches surveillance video of the inmates, and is surprised to discover Constantine feeding Woodrue the tuber. Abby travels the Spirit World happily, finding herself in Heaven first, where the intense feeling of love causes her to call out to her lover happily. She is surprised to find her call answered by Alec Holland - the man whose consciousness the Swamp Thing's personality is modelled after. As it turns out, Alec and his wife Linda are scheduled to be reincarnated, with Linda meant to leave at that very moment. Tenderly, he and Linda say their goodbyes, and then she disappears into the mist. Afterwards, Abby introduces herself to Alec, reminding him that she's now involved with the Swamp Thing. Alec naturally assumes that Abby has died, and takes her on a tour. In Woodrue's cell, Constantine demands to know what the plant-man sees as he experiences The Green. Woodrue reports that he is seeing the Parliament of Trees, who are bemoaning the fact that they have unintentionally caused calamity by allowing a new elemental's seed to grow before the Swamp Thing had actually died. The seed is apparently rising, growing too soon. Suddenly, Arkham guards arrive and grab Constantine. Doctor Huntoon arrives, and orders that Constantine be put in a straight-jacket. In Abby's body, Swamp Thing attempts to experience the simply pleasures of being human. He realizes, however, that she has been gone for quite a while. He is further disturbed by the thought that Abby could conceivably enter Hell, and end up encountering her horrible uncle Anton Arcane. Alec Holland shows Abby Hell, where she sees the spirits of many people who wronged her and the Swamp Thing. All of the men who worked for the D.D.I. and caused the Swamp Thing to be lost in space are there, and believing that they can get some kind of leniency by associating themselves with General Sunderland, they end up facing a horrible fate. Abby and Alec leave them, and sit in a beautiful field. However, the feeling of love all around has a profound effect, and they are nearly drawn to kiss. They are suddenly interrupted by a strange presence. Alec realizes that it seems to be an elemental, just like the Swamp Thing. It must be preparing for an incarnation on earth somewhere. Abby realizes that this must be the replacement that Swamp Thing has coming. Reluctantly, Abby decides to go back with the elemental to her Alec, taking what she's learned with her. Huntoon reminds Constantine that breaking into the Asylum was a felony, and that he can now legally incarcerate him. Doctor Huntoon seems to have a grudge on account of a woman that Constantine took from him. Huntoon shares a pop-psychology book about superheroes with Constantine, and expresses his opinion that the costumed superhuman vigilantes are dangerous. Suddenly, Batman bursts through the window, grappling with Killer Croc. With Croc unconscious on the floor, he demands that the villain be locked up. The distraction provides Constantine with enough time to escape. Swamp Thing continues to worry about Abby until suddenly she returns to her body, and he returns to his. She tackles him, professing her love. She explains that she has kept her pure feelings of love for him bogged down with other, human feelings. Abby introduces the new elemental to him, and he warns that they can't keep it, because it is meant to be his successor. Abby accepts this, but notes that she felt a familiarity with the elemental when she encountered it. At Arkham Asylum, Woodrue senses that the elemental has come, but feels jealousy that he was not chosen instead. Nearby, Batman has Alfred take him home. Appearances "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abigail Holland *The Floronic Man *John Constantine *The Sprout *Roger Huntoon *Killer Croc *Clayface *Demons *Defense Department Intelligence **Cutley **Dwight Wicker **Gus Foley **Paulie Skinner *Batman *Joker *Two-Face *Alec Holland *Benjamin Stoner *Linda Holland * Vincent Locations *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum *Spirit World **Heaven **Hell **Purgatory *Louisiana **Houma Concepts *The Green Items *Bat-Signal Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *This issue is reprinted in the ''Swamp Thing: Regenesis'' trade paperback. *The events from this issue take place during the "Millennium" event, though this issue is not an official "Millennium" crossover. *Cutley, Dwight Wicker, Gus Foley and Paulie Skinner died and were sent to Hell in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #63. *Roger Huntoon appears next in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #70. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 66 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-66-one-flew-over-the-cuckoos-nest/4000-28766/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 66] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues